


a lost childhood memory

by emothy



Series: Club Purgatory [5]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Yanagi and Kirihara on an average day after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lost childhood memory

-

Yanagi kills two birds with one stone when they share the shower in the evening. He uses Akaya to erase the stress-headache of the day even as he runs his fingers through Akaya's soapy hair and then presses one, two of them, inside and watches the tense crease between Akaya's shoulder blades smooth out.

If he pushes Akaya against the tiles too hard in his enthusiasm, or into a piece of the faucet, Yanagi tells himself it isn't his way of paying Akaya back for every bitch, moan and nitpick throughout the day. After all, that would be wrong.

-


End file.
